ALS is a progressive degeneration of motor neurons whose pathogenesis is unknown. Based on a leading hypothesis that the pathogenesis is autoimmune, this trial tests whether powerful immunosuppression with cyclophosphamide is effective in halting or significantly slowing the course of ALS.